The beginning
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Maka and Soul before they became Weapon and Meister
1. The countering

**Have you ever wondered how Maka and Soul met? Before Soul played his soul for Maka. This is my idea for how they met before. **

**...**

Skip, Skip, Skip. Black boots skipped along the Black gravel road. Boots strapped against pale thin legs. Covered by a short blue skirt. Ash blonde pig tails swayed through the refreshing air. Bright green eyes were wide with excitement. Pale pink cheeks were seen on her pale skin. She was cute. Wearing her green sweatshirt with a purple tank under.

Maka Albarn was twelve. She found out that she was a meister about 6 months ago but was never able to find a weapon. Either they all had one or her soul couldn't resonate with the weapon's.

Maka was desperate, but today was a new day. That means that there is 24 hours of time to go and find a weapon.

Who would be a good weapon for Maka, though? A guy? A girl? A sword? Battle Axe? So many weapons to choose from. Actually, so many weapons that it's going to be so hard to find one that actually would resonate with her soul. Oh how this gave Maka a terrible feeling in her gut.

She stopped skipping when she arrived into town. _Okay... Ummm... How can I tell who's a weapon and who's not?! _Maka tugged slightly at her pigtails. Soft hair twirling around skinny pointer fingers.

"Freak" Maka heard a woman's voice. Was she talking t her?

"Can't you tell you don't belong here?" A new voice was heard. A teen boy's voice was heard. Roughly around 16.

A cheer of voices were heard, but who were they talking to? They can't be talking to Maka. There's nothing for them to make fun of her for.

"No one likes you." An eleven year old girl was spotted. She had dark brown curly locks of hair and sea green eyes. She was short and was wearing an orange sleeveless dress. The girl was about 20 feet away from Maka. _Should I ask her what's going on? _She couldn't decide so she let herself walk in the girls direction.

"Creep." A voice came from the big crowd. Too many people, Maka wasn't able to see who said it. The ash blonde hair girl continued walking over to the brunette.

Luckily, the girl saw Maka walking over to her, she smiled sweetly "Hi."

Maka blushed, the girl must think she's weird for walking over to her. "Sorry, but, what are all of you doing? Who are you talking to?"

The girl's expression changed, "You don't know?"

Maka nodded "I've never seen anyone that might look like... a freak..."

The brunette sighed and tugged onto Maka's arm, both walking swiftly through the crowd of people. She then pointed.

Maka's head turned to see who she was pointing to. It was boy. A sad, sad boy. He had red eyes and fluffy white hair.

_They're calling him names... Because he's an albino? _

Maka stared at him. He had big black framed glasses (nerd glasses that you would use for Halloween) with a Gray t-shirt. His pants were dark blue and he wore black converse. A green sweatshirt covered him, a dark green.

Maka couldn't take her eyes away. He was amazing. He wasn't a teenager, he looked too childish for one. He had cute messy hair and tan skin. Which amazed her because Albinos are sensitive to sunlight.

After gawking at the boy, she took in his emotional expression. He was terrified. Staring at all the people, calling him names.

Bottom lip quivering, leaning against a wall, cornered.

"Why don't you leave?" Another teenager asked, a girl. Though, she was more commanding him than asking him.

Maka glanced at the people around her, all of them taking pictures of him or taking video or screaming names at him.

She was now angered, frustrated annoyed at all her villagers. The towns people who she thought were the nicest people ever, were terrifying a poor boy.

"S-Stop..." He whispered to himself. She was surprised that she was able to hear that over everyone's yelling. It sounded so clear to her even though he was 30 feet away.

"See... He's a freak..." The brunette said. Maka forgot that she was still next to her. Maka jumped but cooled down... A little. "You know..."

Maka looked at the sea green eyes girl "You're the freak..."

The girl gasped, getting flustered "N... No I'm not!"

Maka gritted her teeth "He's just like you and me, but you're the freak because you don't accept your on kind" Maka spat on the girl.

The eleven year old's cheeks tinted red from embarrassment "I'm nothing like him. I don't look creepy. I don't have vampire teeth."

_Vampire teeth? _Maka didn't see him have any fangs or anything. She actually didn't see him teeth at all. Maka was enraged "YOU ALL FREAKS! IMMATURE IDIOTS!"

The crowd quieted down, all giving Maka their attention. "What?" One of them asked.

Maka was getting flustered herself. Did she just do that? She never did that. It was like someone took over her. Shaking her head, she walked over to the white haired boy and held out her hand. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. He stared at her hand, slowly taking it. Jumping as he felt her cold hand.

"We need to get out of here." She spoke in a rush. Not stuttering at all. The albino stood up and followed the girl through the crowd. Maka felt bad for him. He stared at everyone with wide, frightened eyes.

There was something about him, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

**... **

**Guys. I wanna write more but I'm toooo tiiirrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed! I hate eighth grade! Bleh! **


	2. Names

**NO REVIEWS?! I need reviews people! **

**...**

_Why does he look like that? Why is he so confused? Am I hurting him?_

Maka still had her hand gripping the albino's wrist. _He has such warm arms... _She smiled. His warmth radiated over to her.

"So..." Maka looked back at him. He was staring at her, red eyes wide with... Was that fear or confusion? Maka couldn't tell.

The boy looked down, he stared at the gray stones beneath him. Maka kept on staring at him. _Why does he need those glasses? _

Maka coughed and the boy looked up. He stared at her hand. The hand that kept tight around his wrist. He looked up at her, then her hand, then her again.

Maka got the signal that said 'Can-you-let-go?' So she did. "I'm sorry for what they did." She looked down wile rubbing her left arm.

The boy still stared at her. _Am I scaring him? Oh dear... _

She then heard laughter. He was laughing. With his pointer finger, he pushed his glasses up "You're acting like it's your fault."

She now swooned for him. His voice was amazing. So cool and calm. Different from the one she heard before. Maka nervously laughed "That's not what I'm saying."

"That's what it sounds like." His nose twitched.

"Listen, I just saved you out there. You should be thanking me" In aggravation, she snapped.

"You didn't save me. I was handling the situation fine." His arms crossed, He stared at her emerald eyes.

"Yeah, sure. You were handling the situation 'fine'" Maka air quoted "Fine".

The albino rolled his eyes "Whatever."

_That's it. _Maka grabbed his shirt and brought him close to her. Almost foreheads touching "Don't be so rude, I helped you. You would be still there. Leaning against that wall in fear."

"I wasn't afraid." He growled. Sharp shark teeth showing.

_That girl was right. He does have sharp vampire teeth. More like shark teeth, actually. _

Maka pushed him away "I should of had never helped you."

"Maybe you shouldn't of had." Heshook his head to get his bags out of his eyes. The boy turned around and started walking away "You should probably stay away from me."

_What does he mean? Is he Edward from Twilight? No, that's from a book. But what does he mean? _Maka shook her head and started to run after him. "What do you mean?"

He turned around but it was too late, Maka wasn't slowing down so she rammed into him. Both fell over but the boy slammed his head against a pole and Maka was cushioned by his fall.

She looked up and saw him dazed, eyes rolling in circles. "You ok?" She asked.

He shook his head "Yeah, I just slammed into something."

"Oh, I'm sorr-"

"YAHOO!" A loud scream was heard. A happy scream. A boy's scream.

"SOUL'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" The same voice was heard again.

The two of them had their eyes wide "Girlfriend?"

**...**

**REVIEW! Actually, This was short so I'll put Chapter three in here too. **

**...**

Maka jumped up and ran away from the scene. _Stupid Black*Star. Why does he have to yell that out. And why did he say "Soul"? That's weird. _

This day was getting too weird for Maka.

* * *

Sigh. Another day. To go and find a weapon. Maka skipped, wearing her school uniform.

She needed to go and find a weapon. It's been so long. Everyone else has a weapon. Black*Star has Tsubaki, Kim has Jackie. Lord Death with her papa. This is just so annoying.

"SWOON!"

What was that? Someone just swooned.

"OH MY GOD!"

Another? These were girls. Girls her age.

"HE'S SO CUTE!"

Another one. What's going on?

"Look at his silver hair!"

Silver hair? Maka saw a boy with white/silver hair yesterday. But people were being rude and mean. Is this the same boy?

"OH MY GOD! WES!"

Maka cut through the the crowd, making her way to the front.

She saw a boy/man with the same hair as the boy from yesterday, but his was a little shorter. He had a face like a male model and was so tall. He wore a tux and had a beautiful smile. But, no shark teeth.

"Hello." He waved to the girls. So this was Wes? Huh. He's beautiful. But Maka didn't like Perfection. She wasn't so interested in him.

Wes turned around and started talking to someone that was in a... MANSION?! When did a mansion get here? Wait. That's Wes Evans! The brilliant violinist.

He was a 17 year old legend. But the Evans live so far from Maka. Maka turned her head and looked at a sign. "Moonshine drive." It read. Wow, Maka walked about 4 miles. She didn't even realize that.

"Get out" Wes said "Mom wants you to show up to the ball."

A growl was heard. But it sounded so close "Why am I even invited to these things? Mom knows I hate these tings."

"People want to hear you play." Wes had enough. He opened the door and walked inside. Two seconds later, there was a mini version of him being pulled by his feet out the door. The boy hissed at the sunlight.

"Shut up, we're going." Wes said.

"Wes, I can't see. Why did you take my glasses?" The boy stood up and looked around like he was in Wonder Land.

"You look like a nerd with them on."

"I can't see without them, Jerk."

Maka recognized the boy. it was the boy from hair was the same but he had a black tux on and no glasses. Maka's eyes widened.

The boy pick pocketed his brother and put on his big frames. He blinked a couple of times and then saw Maka. His eyes widened.

His brother noticed and growled "Soul, take those off right now."

The two of them weren't bothered by all of the girls. Well, Maka could see that the boy was. All of the girls screamed "Wes"

The boy with white hair grinned and started to run over to her. Maka couldn't scream, her heart would explode if she did. The boy grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

"I'm glad that I found you." He smiled while running.

Maka huffed "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere no one will see us.. Somewhere Magical"

Maka stared at the back of the boy's head "M-Magical?"

"Yeah, the park." (Basketball court)

_OH THANK GOD! "_I guess your name is Soul, right?" Maka asked.

Soul nodded "Soul Eater Evans.

**...**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?! Ok, the park is like not romantic. It's like the basketball field.**


End file.
